Sexting gone awry
by jennanderton78
Summary: Blaine gets bored at school and tries to have some fun but his fun goes awry.


It was a normal Tuesday at school except Blaine was very bored and feeling a little frisky. Not the best place for it but why not Blaine thought as he sat bored to death in World History. Kurt sat across the school in Mr Shuester's Spanish class just as bored. Blaine decided to put his new turbo texting app to work. He loved the idea of causing Kurt to unravel in class and since this app could send 200 a minute why not. First to set the stage. A small warning was vital with Kurt.

Blaine: Hi. Hows class?

Kurt: Terribly boring. Now stop texting.

Blaine: No way.

Kurt chose to ignore the message and resumed listening to Mr Shuester's lecture on nouns and how to conjugate them. The room was quiet except for Mr Shuester who was talking. Then a phone vibrated behind Kurt. It was Finns. Rachel never texts during class thought Kurt. Then Finn turned terribly red. His phone was going off nonstop and was sitting in his lap. Kurt sat listening and tried to count how many texts that was. His count had him somewhere around 30 and they were still coming in. Finn was in a right state Kurt noticed. His phone was sitting right over his penis. Kurt knew what that vibrating was doing to him and started to giggle. He had to tell Rachel to stop though before Finn exploded on himself in class.

Kurt: What are you doing to poor Finn?

Rachel: Nothing. I'm in chemistry. Why?

Kurt: Stop turbo texting.

Rachel: I'm not. I'm trying to mix chemicals.

Kurt: Okay I may need to kill my boyfriend.

Rachel: Why?

Kurt: Tell you later.

Rachel Okay.

Kurt then texts Blaine.

Kurt: What are you doing?

Blaine: I'm lonely bored and so very horny.

Kurt: Shocker. No seriously. Are you turbo texting?

Blaine: Hmmmmhmmm. Yes. Are you hard? I am.

Kurt: Perv and no. You sent them to Finn. Round 3 just started.

Blaine: FUCK ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Kurt: Yeah and shit Shue turned around.

Blaine: Okay damn that failed.

Kurt: Yes it did.

Finn was a mess and couldn't believe someone would send him that many messages. He wanted to leave the room but couldn't bear the thought of standing up. Specially with Karofsky in this class. Finn slowly pulled his phone away from his throbbing aching for a touch cock and slid it open. 742 texts from Blaine. The fuck Finn thought. Clearly he was trying to unravel Kurt. Finn decided to return the favor and sent 4 rounds of turbo texts to them both. His first message to them and Puck by mistake was:

To Blaine, Kurt, and Puck: Payback is a bitch. Enjoy assholes.

To Finn from Puck: The hell did I do.

To Puck from Finn: Nothing. Sorry.

Finn reached down and gave himself a tight squeeze and stroke then set his phone to turbo text. Kurt shot up right away as the messages slammed his phone that was sitting in his lap. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Finn. I will get you for this he thought.

Meanwhile across the school Blaine who thinks the barrage of texts are from Kurt is sitting with his phone pressed right against his throbbing erection. He struggled to keep it together and survived the first round. When it stopped he messaged Kurt real quick.

Blaine: Keep it up. I am almost off. I didn't know you had it in you.

Kurt: I didn't do anything. You did and fuck its made me hard.

Round two started up and this round hit poor unsuspecting Sam as well. Blaine sat up very straight as he felt his orgasm coming and it was coming soon. Blaine was glad he had worn dark jeans today the wet mark he was about to make wouldn't be visible. Kurt however was wearing his sexy white skinny jeans and it would show on them. Blaine's pants were terribly uncomfortable now and he was so close to embarrassing himself. Blaine leaned his head back and let his eyes fall shut for a second as his body grew closer and closer to orgasm. Artie and Tina both noticed this and texted each other.

Tina: What is wrong with Blaine?

Artie: No idea looks like hes getting off.

Tina: Lol. Glad he is sitting by you and not me.

Artie: Ah now that shit is wrong woman.

To Blaine fromf Artie: Open your eyes dude.

Sam and Puck both sat ridged in their English class as their phones constantly vibrated in their pockets. Someone had a sick sense of humor and Puck was plotting how to kick their ass as the third round started. This was more than Sam could take. He made his move and shot his hand up in the air. "Miss Holiday I need to visit the rest room urgently please" said Sam. "Go ahead" she smiled and Sam rushed out of the door rather hunched over.

Kurt sat in his Spanish class fighting and losing the battle to keep it together. He knew he couldn't cum where he sat. White jeans were a dead give away. "Mr Shuester, I need to pee and can't wait" said Kurt as he rushed out the door and towards the boys bathroom. Kurt muttered to himself as he rushed into the bathroom and found a somewhat clean stall. Blaine I will kill you for this later he groaned as he released his throbbing penis from his oh so tight jeans. He began slowly stroking himself and realized very quickly this wouldn't take long as he came over his knuckles and onto the floor. Kurt leaned against the stall wall and worked himself through his orgasm until he was too sensitive to touch any longer. He quickly cleaned himself up and pulled himself together. A trip to the mirror to straighten himself out and he was on his way. He passed a wrecked Sam in the door way.

"Are you alright" Kurt turned and asked as Sam rushed passed him. "I'm fine just have to go really bad is all" said Sam. "Alright" Kurt said as he left. Sam hated lying but this time it was needed. He was going to kill whoever did this to him as well.

Blaine however sat and rubbed himself every few seconds in class. He still believed Kurt was the one behind this. The 4th round started up. Blaine was on the verge of spilling any second and class was soon to end. He began palming himself in a steady motion as he pretended to pay attention to his teacher. Artie noticed this action and looked over at him. "The hell man. What are you doing Blaine" shot Artie. "Nothing. SSSShhh okay" hissed Blaine. The 5th and final around started. Blaine picked up his palming and was trying to find away to squeeze himself through his jeans, he was so close but not there. Blaine cautiously undid the button and zipper on his pants and slid his hand into them over his underwear and began stroking himself through them. He felt his body buck up against his hand. Not good he thought sit still Blaine sit still. Blaine closed his eyes and began to stroke himself harder and harder. He could feel his orgasm coming and flooding over him just as a loud crack hit the table in front of him. "Fuck" yelled Blaine. "What are you doing in my classroom" shot Mrs Caulfield's voice straight down into Blaine's face.

"I ...I nothing" sputtered Blaine. "Looks to me like you have your hand in your pants Mr Anderson. Figgans office now" bellowed Mrs Caulfield. "Yes ma`am" said Blaine as he redid his pants and carefully stood up and left the room. Erection painful and rather visible. Blaine headed out of the room and straight for the bathroom. There was no way he was going to Figgans office with an erection. Blaine palmed himself as he walked. He stopped when he saw Sam come out of the bathroom. Sam looked terribly embarrassed but right then Blaine didn't care to find out what was up. He was so close and needed his own relief. Blaine rushed passed Sam and into the bathroom and straight into the farthest from the door stall.

Once in the stall with the door locked Blaine undid his pants and rammed his hand inside his underwear and began to stroke himself as hard and as fast as he could. Then he decided it would be better to not get off in his pants at school and ripped them down and turned towards the toilet to finish his task at hand.

"MMMMMhhhhmmmm" moaned Blaine as he stroked himself. He began to feel his orgasm coming up over him. Blaine stood fucking his fist in a frantic and erratic rate for several minutes and was finally hit by his orgasm. Right before he came the bell had rung signalling the end of 4th period. The halls and this bathroom were abuzz of activity. Blaine's screams of ecstasy were not missed by the students in this bathroom. One of which was Finn. As Blaine came down and cleaned himself up he heard the second bell and saw all of the feet and felt panic well up in the place where his extreme arousal had been. Blaine stood glued to the spot on the floor. He decided he wasn't moving until he was late for his next class. Blaine took the opportunity while standing in the stall and used the bathroom. May as well he thought since he needed to go now. The feet finally all left but the one set. Whoever it was he could handle better than the room full it had been. Blaine slowly flushed the toilet and redressed himself and headed out of the stall hitching his bag up onto his shoulder has he went. He walked face to face with Kurt and Finn. How had he missed the second set of feet.

"Oh uh hi" guys sputtered Blaine as he headed for the farthest from them sink. "Wanna explain" barked Kurt. "Explain what" asked Blaine innocently. "The texts you sent me. I do not like getting a boner in class dude" snapped Finn. "Huh I sent those to Kurt" said Blaine. "No you didn't" smiled Kurt. Blaine pulls out his phone and checks it. Sure enough he had sent the texts to Finn and not Kurt. "I am so sorry Finn. I never meant to send those to you. If it makes you feel any better. I have to go see Figgans. Your barrage got me in trouble Kurt" said Blaine. "I didn't send you any" said Kurt. "Who did then" asked Blaine. "Me. Payback is a bitch and we need to get to class" said Finn. "I have to go get detention first" said Blaine. "Who all did you send them too" asked Kurt. "Just you two why" asked Finn. "I saw Sam as I was leaving the bathroom and he was a wreck" said Kurt. "Oh no' said Finn as he checked his phone. "I am a dead man I got Sam and Puck said Finn. 'Just explain and apologize" said Blaine as they left the bathroom. "I will try "said Finn as he jogged off towards his next class.

"Did you enjoy yourself at least" asked Kurt. "Yeah right up until I got caught. See you later. I must go get in trouble" said Blaine as they parted ways. "Never do that again" said Kurt. "Oh I won't" said Blaine. 


End file.
